Drunk On Love
by GleekAleshia
Summary: One-shot Faberry! - Muestro el verdadero secreto que se escondió en el capítulo 3x15 - Big Brother! La culpabilidad de Rachel, su embriaguez y el secreto de Quinn harán que ambas pierdan la cabeza.


**Disclaimer:** Todo lo relativo a Glee le pertenece a la Gay Calva de Ryan Murphy, y así, aunque más bien le pertenecería BLEE, ustedes me entienden. (LE ROBASTEIS EL SOLO A SANTANA MUTHAFUCKAS! whiuaytwsgyhfaisdgu).

_A/N Ok, esto es un one-shoot Faberry que todos sabemos que pasó, aunque el muthafucka de Ryan Murphy no quisiera mostrarlo en Big Brother :| Just enjoy it :3 _

**Fault hits my mind.**

Finn estaba ansioso, perdían el turno, y Rachel solo quería esperar a Quinn. Esa sensación de que necesitas a alguien justo ahí, apoyándote. Puede que fuese a casarse con Finn, y que nadie más importara, pero ella no podía hacerlo sin Quinn. Después de tres años odiándose, por fin este habían resuelto sus diferencias. Rachel esperaba abrazarla, como había hecho horas antes en el pasillo después de las Regionales; y verla con aquel horrendo vestido rosa que seguro a ella le quedaría bien. Empezaba a preocuparse, y Finn resultaba lo más molesto posible, presionándola a meterse en la maldita sala para poder casarse. Sin ganas de seguir escuchando a Finn, Rachel le hizo caso, cogió su mano y le siguió disgustada.

Él se veía idiota, como un pingüino adorable colocándose bien el nudo de la corbata. Rachel se recogía el maravilloso vestido blanco, para evitar pisárselo. Todo listo, las damas de honor color rosa pomposo y los chicos con smokin negro, el juez de paz delante de ellos y sus padres con la cara más larga que la de Rachel; no era un día feliz. ¿Dónde estaría Quinn? ¿Por qué tardaría tanto? El juez seguía hablando, Carol agarraba a Burt para que no saliese a detener la boda, y un sonido los calló a todos. _Ring Ring, Ring Ring..._ El telefono de Burt estaba sonando. Tras finalizar la llamada, su cara era un cuadro.

- ¡Detengan la boda! - Los padres de Rachel volvieron a respirar, el brazo de Burt se levantó al pronunciar estas palabras que tanto había deseado decir. - Ha habido un accidente.

La sala quedó en silencio, todos espectantes ante las palabras de Burt. Las caras de asombro y de preocupación eran exageradamente horribles, y por lo menos alguien no dudo en pensar en Quinn.

- Quinn está en el hospital, su madre está con ella. - Burt se llevó la mano a la cabeza y siguió hablando. - Una camioneta chocó contra ella de camino al juzgado...

- ¡Hay que ir ahora mismo al hospital! - Rachel tiró el ramo de flores al suelo.

- Pero Rachel, la boda... - Finn resultaba estúpido en innumerables ocasiones.

- ¡No pienso casarme mientras que Quinn está en el hospital! Todo esto fue mi culpa... no debí meterle prisa... - Rachel rompió a llorar; rápidamente sus amigas la abrazaron.

- Muchachos, creo que deberían ir a ver como está su amiga y celebrar la boda otro día. - Les aconsejó el juez, lo que resultó sorprendente.

Todos rápido se fueron en coche hacia el hospital. Llegaron asustados, con ganas de ver a Quinn lo antes posible. Como era de esperar, la enfermera los obligo a esperar, Quinn estaba todavía en el quirófano. Ya en la sala de espera, un poco más relajados, empezó la conversación.

- Todo esto ha pasado por mi culpa. - Rachel seguía llorando, llevándose las manos a la cara. Su rostro estaba horrible, el rimel ya se había corrido, causando que su mirada de desolación diese más miedo que tristeza.

- Berry, no te comas la cabeza, no podías saber que esto pasaría. - Santana resultó ser más agradable que de costumbre, la situación lo requería.

- Santana tiene razón, esperemos que Quinn se recupere y ya. - Mercedes pasó su brazo por encima de sus hombros y la abrazó contra ella.

- Rachel, todo saldrá bien, es Quinn, sabes que ella es fuerte. - Kurt la abrazó por el otro lado.

La espera resultaba ser la más horrible de sus vidas, y una de las más largas. Rachel, de tanto llorar, no pudo evitar caer dormida en el pecho de Finn, su rabieta y culpabilidad le habían pasado factura. Rachel no era la única que se había dormido, Santana y Brittany dormían abrazadas, al igual que lo hacía Tina sobre el hombro de Mike. Todos los demás estaban cansados, pero no llegaron a dormirse. Era tarde, habían pasado algunas horas desde el intento en vano de la boda y la noche se hacía presente. Pronto llegó la enfermera, Quinn ya estaba en cama, y podía recibir una pequeña visita.

- Chicos, ¿quién debería ir primero a ver a Quinn? - El Sr. Schue los miraba compasivo.

- Rachel era la que más preocupada estaba, pero no sé si deberiamos dejarla descansar... - Finn miraba con tristeza a su novia, todavía era solo su novia.

- Sí por mí fuera, deberíamos ir todos, pero dudo que sea conveniente. - Kurt agachaba la cabeza mirando al suelo.

- Despierten a Berry, porque sino luego se puede enfadar por no avisarla. - Mercedes resultó convincente, aunque tampoco hizo falta despertarla.

- Chicos, estoy despierta... ¿dónde está Quinn? ¿Está bien? - Rachel abría poco a poco los ojos, y miraba hacia los lados con preocupación.

- Dulzura, tu amiga ya puede recibir visitas. - Leroy le ofreció la mano para que pudiese levantarse.

Cuando ya estuvo en pie, ella sola caminó hacia la habitación. Sin saber que decir, reprimiendo las lágrimas, abrió la puerta de la 207.

-¿Rachel? ¿Eres tú? - La voz de Quinn era débil, y a Rachel se le encogió el corazón.

- Sí...

- Chicas les dejo a solas, tengo que rellenar algunos papeles, cuídala bien Rachel. - Tras decir esto la madre de Quinn salió de la habitación.

- Me sorprende que seas tú la primera que venga a verme...

- ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso hice mal...?

- En absoluto, simplemente me sorprendió...

Hubo un breve silencio.

- Y bueno, ¿qué te han dicho los médicos?

- Exactamente no lo sé... simplemente sé que tengo que ir en silla de ruedas durante una temporada, que lo más seguro es que sea temporal.

- Supongo que eso es bueno...

- En cierto modo, pero ahora que la entrenadora Sue me había dejado entrar de nuevo en las cheerios, te juro que me odio ahora mismo... lo tenía todo...

- Por lo menos no has muerto.

- ¿Y me tengo que alegrar? Acabo de perderlo casi todo...

- No, a tus amigos no.

- Os tendré este año, y el que viene os iréis todos.

- ¡Vas a ingresar en Yale! ¿Te estás oyendo? - Rachel quiso mostrarle la realidad.

- Quizás solo me esté compadeciendo a mi misma... no me hagas mucho caso. ¿Y qué tal con Finn? ¿Al final os casasteis?

- Claro que no, estuve esperándote. - Quinn la miró de reojo, mostrándole una pequeña sonrisa. - Después llamaron a Burt, y vine... vinimos todos corriendo.

- ¿No te casastes por mí? - Quinn la miraba con una sonrisa un poco malévola.

- Así suena diferente a la realidad... pero sí, se podría decir que sí.

- Siento haber arruinado tu boda Rachel...

- ¿Qué tú lo sientes? No por favor Quinn, la culpa ha sido mía, te metí prisa, y mira donde has acabado...

- Rachel, no podrías saberlo...

- De verdad que lo siento Quinn. - Rachel cogió sus manos. - ¿Podrás perdonarme?

- Rach. - Le devolvió el apretón. - No hay nada que perdonar.

**Drunk is all I need.**

Ya habían pasado varios días desde lo del hospital, y Quinn ya medio se había acostumbrado a su silla. La ayuda que le ofreció Artie fue un gran alivio para ella, ya que al principio se sentía impotente. ¿La boda Finchel? Digamos que simplemente se aplazó, todo lo que le recordaba al accidente, Rachel deseaba apartarlo, por lo menos durante un tiempo. Finn lo entendió, e intento no presionar a Rachel como ya lo hubo hecho en el pasado.

Hubo pasado los días con el remordimiento comiéndole por dentro, sin poder evitar pensar que toda la culpa era suya. Quizás no lo fuese, pero sí en parte. Cada día aguantaba como podía, pero aquel fue desastroso. Su querido novio volviendo a querer presionarla, sus calificaciones bajas por falta de atención en sus clases, la gran disputa con sus padres por lo de la boda... pues no podían seguir reteniéndolo más. Todo aquello la frustraba. Salió de sus clases, metiéndose en el coche y poniendo las llaves en el contacto; realmente no tenía ni idea de que hacer. No le apetecía volver a casa, ni ver a Finn... ni a Kurt ni a Mercedes. Dejó su cabeza apoyada en el volante con frustración, y al levantar la mirada, otra vez la chica Fabray se le cruzó... y en esa horrible silla de ruedas. Arrancó el coche furiosa y condució hacia ninguna parte, solo para poder sacar aquella imagen de su cabeza.

Estuvo una hora conduciendo hacia ninguna parte, buscó con la mirada un sitio donde aparcar el coche y allí se quedó, pensando dentro de él. Ya casi entraba la tarde, su estómago rugía, y su dolor de cabeza aumentaba. Miró a los lados, en busca de algún sitio donde poder despejarse. "¡Un bar!" Se dijo a sí misma al ver un cartel de neón apagado pues la luz del sol aún era visible. Salió del coche y entró en aquel bar hasta ahora desconocido para ella. Miró anonadada la decoración e iluminación algo tenue de la sala; no era un bar corriente, pero tampoco deprimente. Se sentó en la barra y miró las botellas colocadas ordenadamente en los estantes, lo cual le sorprendió que le llamase tanto la atención, pues desde aquel lamentable incidente en la asamblea contra el alcohol, ni se le había percatado beber en ningún momento. Pero allí llegaba aquel deseo de nuevo, cuando en su habitación no paraba de beber champán rosado mientras llamaba a Blaine para pedirle una cita. Todas las botellas allí, llamándola; Vodka, Ginebra, Tequila, Martini, Ballantines, Mojito, y todas las bebidas alcóholicas que se les ocurran allí estaban, llamándola. Levantó su mano tímidamente para que el barman la pudiese atender, pidiendo un ligero chupito de vodka caramelo. Le extrañó que no le pidiesen el carnet de identidad, pues, aunque odiaba admitirlo, su estatura solía ser un problema. Bebió el poco vodka de su vaso de un tirón, recordando el ardor que producía en su garganta al tomarlo a palo seco. Pidió uno detrás de otro, pensando si realmente iba a poder pagar todos aquellos chupitos.

. . . .

Ya habían pasado varias semanas desde el accidente, y solo Joe sabía que apenas la rubia podía andar. Esta salió a dar su vuelta rutinaria por calles que nadie de su entorno podría llegar a conocer, no quería desvelar tan pronto que su recuperación estaba en camino. Andó ligeramente por toda la calle, rezando por no caerse allí en medio de la acera, pues no conocía a nadie para que pudiese ayudarla. Las caminatas ya eran casi una rutina, así que algo estaba acostumbrada; lo que hacía que su miedo se fuese poco a poco. Siguió andando como de costumbre, y pasó por el bar por donde pasaba cada tarde, decidiendo entrar a comprar su típica botellita de agua. No se sabe de quien fue más la sorpresa, si de Quinn por ver allí dentro a la pequeña Rachel bebiendo sin parar; o de Rachel al ver a la rubia Quinn entrando medio cojeando y sin su silla de ruedas. Fabray cayó se agarró al marco de la puerta para no caer directamente, le había sorprendido que estuviese la morocha en la barra. Rachel rápida saltó casi de la silla para cogerla, aún sin entender nada. Realmente ella también iba tambaleándose, tanto alcohol solo había servido para ahogar sus penas y remordimientos. Ambas se sentaron de nuevo en la barra y se miraron en silencio, sin saber que decir. Quinn pidió su ansiada botellita y bebió algo incómoda... ¿Cómo se supone que debería actuar ahora? ¿Se lo debía contar a Rachel? ¿Qué pensaría? Todas aquellas preguntas se las guardó para sí misma, guardando aquel incómodo silencio.

- Quinn... ¿vas a explicarme de una vez como es que te he visto andando? Estoy contenta... no borracha... - Dijo con un tono más calmado que de lo normal, el alcohol la relajaba y se llevaba lejos todo ese nerviosismo común en ella.

- Deja de beber, y te lo cuento. - Apartó ahora el mojito de la chica, y todos los vasos que tuvieran algo de vodka en ellos.

- ¡No! - Aquello sonó al típico quejido de un borracho. - Si tu puedes engañarnos a todos yendo por ahí con una silla de ruedas a todas partes, haciendo a la gente sentirse culpable por el resto de los días; ¿por qué yo no puedo beber? ¿Ah? - Le arrebató su copa y volvió a beber disgustada y más que mareada.

- Rachel... - Suspiró frustrada, debía contarle lo sucedido aunque ella apenas lo recordarse al día siguiente. - Me están haciendo pruebas físicas... ya casi puedo andar con normalidad. - Sonrió levemente para darle seguridad a la chica. - Pero no quería que nadie lo supiese... quería daros una sorpresa cuando estuviese totalmente recuperada. Andar por estas calles por mi misma es la única manera que tengo para asegurarme de que mi recuperación sea más rápida... y todo iba bien hasta que tú me descubriste.

- ¡No tiene gracia, maldita sea! ¡¿Sabes cuantos días te he visto por el pasillo y me he reprimido a mí misma para no echarme a llorar? - El alcohol empezó a afectarle, y ya casi se encontraba llorando. - ¿Cuantas veces me he odiado por que te sucediese esto? ¡Yo fui la primera que entró en esa habitación del hospital... y debí haber sido la primera en enterarme de que ya te podías poner en pie! - Le reprendió más enfadada que nunca, con un notorio sonrojo tanto por la ira que por el alcohol, y las lágrimas cayendo por sus ojos.

- No... no... - Le limpió las lágrimas y le arrebató de nuevo su copa para beber ahora ella. - Todo fue mi culpa... te he dicho mil veces que no debes sentirte así... - Hizo un gesto con sus dedos para que el barman le sirviese otra copa de lo mismo.

- Sabes que no puedo evitar sentirme así... - Suspiró bebiendo de nuevo.

- Entonces no me eches nada en cara, Berry. Sabes de sobra que tienes el mismo derecho a saber esto como los demás.

- ¡Maldita sea, Quinn! ¡¿Es que no ves que llevo preocupada por ti todo este tiempo? La culpa me estaba matando... ni siquiera quiero ver a Finn por no recordar el accidente. - La gente comenzó a observarlas, el tono subido de Rachel llamaba demasiado la atención.

- Shhh... - Quinn la calló poniéndole la mano en la boca. - ...no montes un espectáculo... nos está mirando todo el mundo... - Suspiró, acabándose su copa y pidiendo otra; sin saber como ahora estaba bebiendo con Rachel en un bar lleno de desconocidos.

Rachel quedó extrañamente en silencio, la rubia la había pillado por sorpresa, y sin quererlo ya estaba oliendo su delicioso aroma. Se quedó callada nada más que por el mero hecho de aquel gesto, sin parar de mirarla a los ojos con un notoro sonrojo. Quinn le devolvió la mirada, le resultaba demasiado dulce que la morocha estuviese así por su culpa. La gente seguía observándolas, pues de chillarse mutuamente pasaron a no decir nada durante un largo rato. Quinn volvió la mirada a su copa apartando la mano de donde la tenía... se le hacía incómodo tener el tacto de sus labios en la palma de su mano. Bebió y se quedó en silencio, no sabía porque siquiera intentaba arreglar las cosas con Rachel, después de todo, ¿quién era ella para pedirle explicaciones? Ni siquiera eran amigas del todo, no entendía nada, y supuso que Rachel menos, no creía ni que fuese consciente de todos los grados de alcohol que ya circularían por sus venas. La gente dejó de observarlas y siguió a lo suyo, lo que hizo que el ambiente no estuviese tan tenso para las dos chicas.

- Rachel... lo siento.

- No te disculpes... se me subió el alcohol a la cabeza... Solo quiero irme a casa.

- No puedes... quiero decir... no te dejaré coger el coche, no así. - Esta vez Quinn se preocupó por ella, más que de lo que nunca pudo imaginar. No podía pensar que la chica tuviese otro accidente como el que ella tuvo.

- ¿Y qué sugieres? ¿Quedarme en la calle durmiendo?

- Dame tus llaves... - Extendió la mano, esperando que Rachel cediera.

- Eso es solo una excusa para poder ir en el coche de alguien, ya que has venido sola andando y ya está oscureciendo. - Sacó sus llaves del bolso y las agitó delante de su cara para burlarse de ella. Cayó de frente por culpa del mareo que llevaba encima, haciendo que Quinn la sujetase como pudiese, y estando sus caras apenas a unos pocos centímetros de distancia. Quinn ignoró aquello por el bien de las dos y la ayudó a ponerse en pie. Resultaba irónico que fuese ella la que se tuvo que hacer cargo de Rachel. Pagó la cuenta de ambas, un poco molesta por pagar también la parte de Rachel e hizo que se recargara en ella hasta llegar a su coche. Le quitó las llaves de las manos, que afortunadamente no se cayeron en el pequeño trayecto, y abrió el coche metiendo a la chica cuidadosamente en el asiento del copiloto.

- ¿No te da vergüenza que te tenga que cargar yo en mi estado hasta aquí? - Rió por la situación, realmente no tenía ganas de echarle nada en cara, y menos por su embriaguez.

- Fabray, sé que te mueres porque caiga a tus pies. - Dijo divertida sin parar de reír, recostándose en el asiento. - ¿De verdad puedes conducir?

- Estoy en mejor situación que tú, te recuerdo.

**Lying in my bed.**

Quinn se metió en el coche, y arrancó para llevar a la pequeña Berry de nuevo a su casa. Rachel se removía en su asiento, algo que a Quinn le pareció muy tierno. Odiaba sentir aquello hacia Rachel, pero parecía una niña pequeña perdida y cansada, que solo busca consuelo en dormir para siempre y no despertar. Miró a la carretera, dejando de distraerse mirando a la morocha, no debía hacerlo, ya tuvo suficiente aquel día.

- No quiero ir a casa... - Dijo casi en un suspiro y sin fuerzas.

- ¿Por qué?

- Ya he discutido lo suficiente con mis padres, no quiero volver a hacerlo por llegar borracha a casa... - Se llevó las manos a la cara para tapar su rostro, mientras Quinn la miraba por el rabillo del ojo.

- Dios mío... está bien. - Paró el coche en un desvío, mirándola un momento. - ¿Qué sugieres? Te recuerdo que no soy tu chófer.

Rachel puso su mano entre la mejilla y cuello de Quinn, acercándola cada vez más a sus labios. La rubia, aún nerviosa por el gesto de la chica, solo cerró los ojos y se dejó besar. Sintió la suavidad de sus labios muy adentro de su ser, perdiéndose completamente. No tenía ni idea de por qué Rachel había hecho aquello, pero solo pudo quedarse quieta, presionando sus labios contra los de ella. Rachel se separó con una sonrisa y se recostó en el sillón, sin ser consciente de lo que acababa de hacer.

- Tus labios son muy suaves... - Alegó, enredando sus dedos en el cabello de Quinn. Esta nerviosa miró al frente sin saber que decir o hacer.

- Rachel, mañana ni te acordarás de tu nombre... voy a llevarte a casa.

- ¡No! ¡A casa no!

Renegó frustrada y puso encima de Quinn, echando ágilmente, lo cual era extraño, su asiento hacia atrás para tener más espacio. La miró fijamente y sonrió complacida. Se echó el pelo hacia atrás con una mano y la volvió a besar. Quinn quiso separarse pero no pudo, apenas podía moverse de su asiento. Giró la cabeza como pudo para terminar el beso, no era algo que le desagradase, pero no estaba preparada. Rachel, lejos de rendirse, comenzó a besar su cuello. Colocó las manos en su costado y subió lentamente su camiseta. Quinn suspiró, rindiéndose, dejando que Rachel hiciese lo que quisiera. El tacto de sus labios en su piel le volvía loca, le provocaba un ardor cálido, lleno de deseo. Debía pensar con claridad, quería hacerlo, pero con Rachel encima le resultaría imposible. Volvió a suspirar, sin poder controlar su respiración.

- Rachel... para... no es el momento ni el lugar... - Casi sollozó, no podía dejar que la morocha siguiese haciendo lo que ella quisiese.

- ¿Y que más? Te gusta... lo sabes... y a mí el sabor de tu piel... - Dejó de besarle el cuello, y la miró fijamente. - ¿Por qué te resistes?

- Estás ebria, no hay sangre en tus venas, maldita sea, ¡hay alcohol!

- El alcohol solo me da la confianza que necesitaba, que no esté sobria no significa que me arrepienta a la mañana siguiente.

- No sabes lo que dices, te llevo a tu casa ahora mismo.

Rachel se quitó de encima, visiblemente enfadada. Se sentó de nuevo en su asiento, cruzándose de brazos enfadada y sin mirar a Quinn ni un solo momento. Llegaron a la casa de los Berry, y ambas se bajaron del coche. Quinn siguió su camino andando hasta su casa, pues no había ido en coche. Rachel la observó a lo lejos, no podía permitir que se fuese andando, en la oscuridad de la noche, y mucho menos en su estado.

- ¡Quinn! ¡Vuelve! Quédate aunque sea solo esta noche, no puedes ir andando tu sola hasta tu casa. - La morocha estaba mucho más relajada, tanto que el sonrojo por la embriaguez había desaparecido; la discusión con Quinn le había hecho abrir los ojos, aunque sin pensar mucho en lo sucedido.

- No pienso dejar que me violes, Rachel Berry. - Dijo divertida siguiendo su camino. Rachel resopló enfadada y se rindió completamente, Quinn era un caso perdido. La rubia siguió caminando, y sus piernas fallaron instantáneamente. Cayó al suelo estrepitosamente, y Rachel se giró preocupada. La vio tirada en el suelo sin poder levantarse, y corrió para cogerla en brazos. - Ahora sí que no pienso dejar que te vayas sola a casa.

- Tú ganas.

Ambas se arrastraron hasta la puerta, y con cuidado la abrieron, intentando no despertar a nadie. Subieron las escaleras, lo cual le pareció una misión imposible a ambas. Nada más llegar, Quinn observó la habitación de la chica. Todo rosa pomposo, con su cama en el centro y la máquina de hacer ejercicio a un lado. Los pequeños detalles, el mural de la chica, absolutamente todo; aquel era el refugio de Rachel. Suspiró, y ambas se dejaron caer en la cama. La morena miró a la chica inocentemente, sin querer apartar la mirada, suplicando algo que ni ella misma sabía que era. El alcohol desapareció por completo, la situación la había superado y ahora lo tenía todo más claro... o eso creía. Quinn le devolvió la mirada, totalmente en silencio. Rachel abrió la boca para decir algo, aunque lo pensó antes. No quería reprimírselo, así que lo soltó sin más.

- Te admiro, Quinn...

- ¿A qué viene eso?

- Solo quería que lo supieras.

- Oh, maldita sea, ¡que les den a todos! Esta noche es nuestra.

Se lanzó a sus labios, sin pensarlo, sin arrepentimientos. Rachel le respondió el beso aún más ansiosamente. Quinn colocó su mano en el cuello de la chica y la atrajo hacia ella, juntando sus cuerpos. Alargaron el beso, entrelazando sus lenguas para perderse mutuamente y olvidarse de todo. Rachel agarró la camiseta de Quinn por el costado, tirando de ella, haciendo que a la rubia se le escapase un ligero gemido. Le mordió el labio tras el tirón, estirándolo, y mirando a la rubia con deseo. Se cruzaron sus miradas durante demasiado tiempo, ambas lo decían todo. Rachel puso sus manos con cuidado en el cuello de la chica, apenas incándole las uñas en la nuca, y acercándola hacia sus labios. Quinn elevó su cuerpo al contacto, arqueando un poco la espalda para quedar aún más cerca de la morocha. Ninguna sabía que estaba haciendo, y a la vez lo sabían demasiado bien. La rubia seguía moviéndose sensualmente, rozando varias veces el centro de la morena. La echó hacia atrás, recostándola en la cama, haciendo que perdiese todo el control que había obtenido por culpa del alcohol. Rápida, le levantó los brazos, juntando sus muñecas y acariciando levemente. Llegó hasta el filo de su camiseta y tiró con ansias, debía deshacerse de ella, y Rachel apenas opuso resistencia. Volvieron a besarse, de nuevo, perdiéndose en los labios de cada una. No hablaban, solo con una mirada lo decían todo, y la de Rachel obligaba a Quinn a deshacerse de su ropa. Tras quitarse ella también la camiseta, agarró a Rachel de la cintura y la arrastró hacia ella, juntando sus cuerpos, volviendo a cruzar sus fieras miradas y provocando que su piel se erizara por el contacto. Ambas reincorporadas, recorriendo con caricias y curiosidad el cuerpo de la otra. Todo era nuevo para ambas, por eso necesitaban su tiempo. Harta de esperar, Rachel atacó su cuello como anteriormente, moviéndose con cada beso. Quinn seguía agarrada a su cintura, sin soltarla en ningún momento. Rachel deslizó su mano desde la espalda hasta los bolsillos traseros de los shorts de la rubia, agarrando con fuerza, lo que hizo que Quinn gimiera de nuevo. Por el contrario, su mano subió hasta llegar al cierre del sujetador de la morocha, apenas quitándoselo con una mano y con la otra bajando las tiras sin prisa. Rachel lo retiró de ella definitivamente, y se elevó un poco, lo que hizo que Quinn besase por acto reflejo su pecho. Pequeños besos, que pronto llegaron acompañados del tacto de su lengua. Mordió ligeramente la punta erizada de ambos pezones, y siguió bajando con sus besos, haciendo que Rachel hinundara la habitción con sus suspiros ahogados en gemidos. Siempre estaba ese miedo de que llegasen sus padres, pero en ese mismo instante, temía más que Quinn parase de besarla. Y con lo cual, no hizo, siguió bajando, besando su vientre, no queriendo tener que parase ahí. Rachel hizo fuerza en sus hombros, obligándola casi a seguir bajando. La rubia mordió el filo de su pantalón, mientras que Rachel seguía pidiéndole que bajase; cabe decir que su humedad era considerable. Quinn se reincorporó y la miró con una sonrisa burlona, empujándole por sus hombros, haciéndola caer en la cama. Desabrochó su pantalón, y la morocha elevó sus caderas lo más rápido que le dio tiempo a reaccionar, mientras Quinn se deshacía de su pantalón en cuestión de segundos. Ella seguía arqueada, no era suficiente, la rubia debía deshacerse de todas las prendas de su cuerpo; y así lo hizo. Se quedó al paralizada, pues nunca se había encontrado en una situación así, solo se dejó llevar por sus instintos, pasando la lengua por su intimidad. A Rachel le recorrió un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo, cerrando los ojos y perdiéndose completamente ensimismada. Quinn vio que aquello funcionó, así que con besos, su lengua, e introduciendo su dedo corazón dentro de la morocha, penetrándola y haciendo que se estremeciera, comenzó a estimularla. Rachel gemía, cada vez que sentía a la rubia dentro de ella, una y otra vez. La velocidad aumentó, y con ello los gemidos de Rachel, lo que hizo que su humedad se convirtiera en un gran orgasmo ahogado por la mano libre de Quinn; los padres de Rachel no debían enterarse de nada. Se echó a su lado, chupando ligeramente su dedo sin dejar de mirar a Rachel a los ojos. Esta le jaló la mano, y ella misma comenzó a chupar y lamer su dedo como agradecimiento. Aún algo agotada y con la respiración agitada, se puso encima de Quinn, haciéndola callar con uno de sus dedos.

- Mi turno.

**Wake up in the morning.**

Ambas despertaron por el estruendo del despertador de Rachel, que no debaja de resonar en sus cabezas una y otra vez, la resaca era notable. La morena estiró el brazo, golpeándolo para poder apagarlo; abrió los ojos y observó la hora del reloj: 6:00 a.m. Se maldijo a sí misma y a sus ejercicios matutinos. Quinn seguía sin abrir los ojos, tapándose con la sábana hasta la cabeza, lo que alarmó a Rachel. No solo recordó lo de la noche anterior, sino que aún estaba desnuda, sus padres subirían de un momento a otro, y Quinn estaba allí, vulnerable, al igual que ella. Se levantó rápida y se vistió como que no quería la cosa, lo cual despertó a Quinn, e hizo que viese la realidad. Asustada, se tapó el cuerpo, rodeándose con la sábana.

- Dios mío, que hemos hecho... - Susurró Rachel para sí misma, aún más asustada que Quinn.

- Esto no saldrá de aquí.

- No lo hará, tenlo por seguro.

_A/N Tuturututú (8) Aquí tienen el verdadero secreto que escondía Big Brother, ni Artie y Quinn en sillas de ruedas ni hostias, lemon Faberry por todos lados, así es. Espero que hayan disfrutado el One Shot, no olviden pasarse por mi otro fic: I Will Survive; y bueno, recomendaciones y reviews por favor, que no les cuesta nada :D_


End file.
